He Drives Her Crazy
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Happy Birthday Crystal! A short songfic about Crystal reflecting on her true feelings for Gold. Slight MangaQuestShipping.


**Declaimer: **As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Pokémon" games and concept © Satoshi Tajiri.**  
**"Pokemon Special" and all related characters © Hidenori Kusaka.**

* * *

**Gold Drives Crystal Crazy**

_Oh, yeah...  
_

_ He wanders off; he's just lost without me_

_Doesn't matter what I say  
_

It's always the same with him.  
He's always running off and getting into trouble...  
… And I'm always the one who has to bail him out.

I hate it when he ignores me and flirt with other girls.

He really doesn't think things through.  
What an idiot!

_I try to give advice, I tell him twice_

_He won't listen_

_Gotta do it his own way  
_

There he goes again, shaking off his responsibilities.  
Dear Arceus, what did I ever do to be unfortunate enough to get stuck with a guy like him?

He's careless.  
He's reckless.

He's... Well, Gold!

And I just know he'll never change.

_He drives me crazy_

_All of the time  
_

Why can't...  
Why doesn't he see...?

Hasn't he realized it yet?

Am I really **that** unimportant to him?

Am I... Just "another girl" to him?

_ He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind  
_

He's a pervert.  
I knew from the start the first day we met.

He is constantly at the heart of the battle, backing down from a fight is never really an option for him...

… Kinda like me.  
Guess there really is one trait of his that had rubbed off on me.

He always wants to be the hero...  
… But for all the wrong reasons.

_ So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me  
_

I always look out for him.  
Constantly worrying about him nonstop.

Does he even notice that?

Doesn't he see the concern and fear in my eyes whenever his reckless behavior gets the better of him?

He really is an idiot...  
But...

_ But he drives me crazy_

_(He drives me crazy)  
_

He never fails to worry me...  
Nor does he fail to scare me...

I... Always want to be by his side.

But he doesn't see that.

He never did.

_ He's here and there, everywhere, just looking_

_Always finding something new  
_

He never stays in one place for too long.

He has the heart of an adventurer, staying in one place is just not him.  
Battle after battle, getting stronger each and every time.

I watch him grow every day.

I guess... That's all I can do.

Since all I am to him is...  
… A "girl who doesn't know how to have fun".

And... That's probably all I'm ever gonna be to him.

_ I know he's kind of strange, he'll never change_

_Oh, tell me_

_What's a girl supposed to do?  
_

There he goes again.  
Flirting with another cute girl.

And again; I turn my head away.  
Not wanting him to see how hurt I was seeing him do that.

It's not like I'm his... Girlfriend... Or something.

I'm just his friend.  
So I really don't have the right to tell him what to do.

But... Is it really supposed to hurt this much?

_ He drives me crazy_

_All of the time  
_

Stupid Gold.  
He's such an idiot!

Wait, why am I even making a big deal out of this?

He's just a friend.  
Nothing more, nothing less.

Right?

_ He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind  
_

I must be going insane.

I'm letting my feelings get the better of me.

What is the matter with me?  
Gold, he's just a friend.  
Yeah, that's it!

He's just... My friend.

_ So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me  
_

As a friend it's only natural that I worry about him.  
Of course, caring about him is also natural.

Yeah that's it...

Friends...  
… That's all we'll ever be.

But why is it...  
… That I can't stop crying?

_ But he drives me crazy_

_(He drives me crazy)  
_

Friends.  
Yeah, that's all we are.

Alongside Silver; we are team, naturally.

That's never gonna change...

… Is it?

_ Just go on, in your own direction_

_And see if anybody cares!  
_

There he goes again.  
Running off, leaving me behind.

Starting a new journey out on his own.

Not taking Silver, or even me with him.

It hurts.  
It hurts so much to see his back facing me as he runs off, not once looking back.

And all I could do was...  
… Wave goodbye.

_ Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum_

_He'll be wishing he had listened then_

_'Cause I told him time and time again  
_

I had no right to stop him.  
If he wanted to leave, then he should.

Things won't stay the same forever.

All three of us were growing up.

Sooner or later we'd all have to go our separate ways.

I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon.

_ Hey, yeah...  
_

_ He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind  
_

**[April 30]**

Another year older.

Another year without them by my side.

I miss them both.  
Gold a lot more, but that doesn't mean I don't miss Silver just as much.

They were my best friends.

-Sigh-

Back to work.  
I'm older now.  
No point in dwindling in the past.  
No point... Rekindling lost feelings.

I hid those away a long time ago.  
The moment he left and never came back.

_ So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me  
_

He was definitely an idiot...  
… But he was _my_idiot.

He was reckless...  
And it worried me to no end...

… But I wouldn't have had it any other way.

He was a pervert...  
… Okay, that I mind.

He's adventurous...  
… And that's what I love most about him.

He's Gold...  
One of my best friends...

… The person I loved.

… But never told him.

_ He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind...  
_

I felt myself tear-up at the site.  
Everyone was here!  
Senior Red, Senior Green, Senior Blue, Senior Yellow, Sapphire, Ruby, and even Emerald!

But seeing two particular guests made me the happiest girl there.

"Silver! Gold!" I called out to them before capturing them both in a bone-crushing embrace.

How long has it been since we last saw each other?  
How long has it been since I last heard their voices?

But... That doesn't matter anymore.

They were here, with me, again.  
That alone was enough for me.

"Happy Birthday, Crystal."

Again my eyes began to water when I saw her again, leaning ever so casually by the doorway.  
I quickly ran towards the older woman, embracing her.  
After all these years; she's finally back!

Senior Nina.

"H-How...? I thought you were...-"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to return either, but that was until Gold decided to head over to Unova to see if it was really true. Although it did take him a while before he finally figured out the clues I left behind..."

"Gold did...?"

"He told me that he wanted to surprise you on your birthday... Although it did take some time; I'm happy see that we're all finally back together!"

I hugged her again one last time before pulling away to let the others fuss over her and welcome her home. Silver and Green looked the most relieved out of all of us.

Out of the corner of my eye; I could see Gold try to sneak away.  
I sighed, even after all these years of not seeing each other... He's still an idiot!

"And where do you think you're going...? Don't you have _something else_ to give Crys?"  
Nina grabbed Gold by the ear before pulling him towards me.

"Ow! I don't know what you're talking about Miss Senior! Let go!"

Was it me, or is Gold... _blushing_?

"Oh shut up, we stopped at Sinnoh along the way just for that! Don't you dare wait any longer! It was hard getting those flowers around this time of year! If it wasn't for Platina, we would have never gotten them!"

_Flowers...?_

"Fine! Fine!"

I felt my face heat up as Gold shoved a bouquet of pale-pink flowers into my arms, they were beautiful yet very familiar.

"_Gracidea flowers_, also known as the '_Gratitude flower_'. Haven't seen one in a while now..."

That's when it had hit me.  
No wonder it was so familiar!

It was when Senior Nina was still traveling around the Sinnoh Region.  
She had sent all of us these flowers after one of her encounters with a Legendary Pokemon in the Region.

I felt my tears fall again.  
No words could describe how happy I was at that very moment.

"Crys, thanks for everything..."

I smiled.  
The first one in a long time.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"H-Hey!"

Yeah, he was an idiot.  
And sure, he was careless.  
Yup, he was clueless.

But I love him for it.

* * *

**A/N: **Luckily I wrote this and finished this one the exact day of Crystal's Birthday! Sorry if I didn't change the lyrics, but I loved that song and I just couldn't change Ash's name. Besides, if you listen to the song while reading this songfic, you'll get the message better.


End file.
